1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to devices for washing foreign matter such as dirt, insects, and chemicals from harvested produce such as radishes, beets and the like prior to the produce being boxed and distributed to grocery stores. The present invention is a high volume washer structured to rapidly and thoroughly wash the produce in a manner which is non-damaging to the produce or leaves on the produce. The present washer is also essentially a non-stop washer in that it may be installed in a continuous linear conveying arrangement where the produce is maintained moving in a single direction once the washing and boxing begins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there have been other devices and systems for washing produce prior to distribution for sale to the consumers, I am not aware of any prior art which is structurally similar to the present invention. Some prior art techniques which have been employed have been as simple as spraying water over the produce with a garden hose, while other more sophisticated methods and devices have employed tanks of water for soaking the produce prior to a final spraying with a spray nozzle and water. Some produce cleaning systems have employed open chain or screen conveyors upon which the produce is placed, followed by the conveyor moving the produce underneath water spray nozzles.
It is clearly desireable to remove as much debris and foreign matter as possible, and in order to be able to sell the produce, it is also desireable to present the produce in a clean and non-damaged, fresh state. Although the prior art washing methods and structures are certainly better than nothing, they have significant shortcomings. One of the shortcomings is simply inadequate cleaning, leaving dirt on the vegetables or fruits, or on the leaves if left attached, such as with radishes. Another shortcoming is that excessively high water pressures often utilized in an attempt to improve cleaning and the rate of cleaning can often damage the produce, or in the case with radishes and other leafy produce, damage the leaves and thus render the produce less desirable to the consumer. Another shortcoming is simply the rate of processing, wherein a given amount of produce is cleaned and processed per man hour. It is and will continue to be important to be able to properly clean produce in a non-damaging manner, and at the highest possible rate.
It is the shortcomings in the prior art of produce washing which the present invention addresses and solves.